


After the Spar

by IMPULSE_IMPULSES



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Keith was right, M/M, a lot of fluff, everyone is suspicious, flustered boys, oh shit
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-31
Updated: 2016-10-31
Packaged: 2018-08-28 03:29:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,036
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8430109
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IMPULSE_IMPULSES/pseuds/IMPULSE_IMPULSES
Summary: Takes place immediately after my fic Sparring Match.





	

"Is there any dinner left?" Lance asked, heading into the dining room with Keith in tow.  
"Sure," Pidge said. Keith noticed she was eyeing both of them carefully. "It's cold though."  
"Why didn't you two come down earlier?" Shiro asked, looking up from his glass of nunville.  
"We were sparring." Keith said, a little too quickly. He tried not to wince.  
"Yeah," Lance nodded vigorously. "I kicked Keith's ass, so we stayed behind to work on his technique."  
"I'm pretty sure that's not what happened." Keith muttered.  
"And we weren't hungry." Lance said. "Neither of us were."  
Keith resisted the urge to elbow Lance. Too much. 

The look on Shiro's face told Keith that he knew they were lying, but he said nothing.  
"You need to eat something!" Hunk protested.  
"Relax, Hunk," Lance said, raising a hand to silence his friend. "We'll be fine for tonight."  
And with that, Lance headed down the hallway, to what Keith assumed would be his dorm. Keith, after a moment's hesitation, stalked back onto the training deck. 

\-----------

"You look happy."

Keith glanced up from where he was seated in the training deck booth to see Allura standing in the doorway. He hadn't even noticed that he had been smiling. 

"I trust the spar went well?" Allura asked.  
"Oh, the spar?" Keith cried. "Y-yeah," he said, perhaps too much of a wistful tone to his voice. "Yeah it did." He paused. "By the way, Lance did not beat me. He's just telling himself that."  
Allura nodded. "We all thought as much." She took a seat next to Keith. "What about it has you so happy?"  
"Oh, uh....." Keith struggled with his urge to spill the incredible experience to the princess. "I took a huge risk," he began slowly. "And it paid off." Not a complete lie. But Allura couldn't know he was talking about anything other than fighting. 

"Well, if helps you two to work more as a team, I'm all for it."  
Keith choked.  
"Are you alright?!" Allura asked, concerned.  
"Yeah, fine!" Keith cried. His voice sounded raspy. "But yeah, it definitely will." He leaned forward so his elbows were resting on his kneecaps. "Speaking of," he said. "I'm gonna go talk to Lance."  
"What about?" Allura asked.  
"Uh, fighting. You know." Keith hurried from the booth and training deck, respectively, and marched down the hall to Lance's room. 

He knocked on the door.  
"Come in!" His heart skipped a beat when he heard Lance's voice from inside. He opened the door.  
Lance was lying on his bed, staring at the ceiling, but he looked up at Keith when the door opened. "What's up, my main man?"  
"'My main man'?" Keith asked incredulously. "I had my tongue in your mouth less than an hour ago."  
Lance shrugged. "Hey, we said we'd keep it to ourselves."  
"Yeah, about that...." Keith began. "I may have let it slip to Allura."

"You did what?!" Lance cried, sitting upright so fast there was no way he hadn't gotten vertigo.  
"In a very roundabout way!" Keith said, feebly attempting to defend himself.  
"Have you lost your mind?" Lance's voice sounded squeaky, a few octaves higher than usual.  
"She doesn't understand earth customs! She thought I was talking about fighting!" Keith protested.  
"Oh, sure," Lance said. "But she's not an idiot! And how long until she tells Pidge or Hunk? They'll be able to figure it out in no time at all!"  
"Yeah? And?" Keith asked.  
"You don't know Pidge and Hunk like I do, man," Lance said. "They'll be relentless."  
"Oh." Keith said, feeling very self-conscious all of a sudden. 

Lance let out a large gasp.  
"What?" Keith asked, scared to hear the answer.  
"What if she tells Shiro?!"  
"Oh no." Keith cried. 

Silence filled the room for a few seconds before both boys burst out laughing. It felt good to laugh. Keith couldn't remember the last time he had. But with Lance it came easily, almost involuntarily.  
Lance's laughter bubbled away with a sigh. It was a nice moment, but of course Lance had to ruin it by opening his mouth. "So are we dating, or what?"

Keith's eyes snapped open. "What? We made out on the training deck. Once."  
"You don't want to?" Lance sounded genuinely hurt.  
"No, no, I want to, it's just....." Keith sighed. "Hard to date in space."  
Lance nodded.  
Keith tried again. "But....if you wanted to.....get together, then.....I wouldn't have a problem with it."  
Lance looked up at Keith, a soft smile on his face. "I'd like that. Besides," he said. "I'm sure there's a burger place somewhere in this galaxy." Before Keith could answer, Lance leaned down and placed a chaste kiss on his lips. Keith's heart-rate spiked. Lance pulled away almost as quickly as he had initiated it. "Too soon?" He asked, apprehension clear in his tone.  
Keith shook his head. "No. Not soon enough."  
Lance smiled, and if Keith knew he would die right there, he wouldn't have cared. 

\-----------------

Pidge paced around the castle, pushing her glasses up the bridge of her nose. "Something's not adding up here." She said. "Have any of you noticed anything weird about Keith and Lance lately?" Hunk and Coran shook their heads. Shiro pointedly looked into his mug, avoiding eye contact. Allura had a look of concern etched across her face. 

"Where do they keep sneaking off to?" Pidge wondered aloud.  
Shiro looked up. "I wouldn't mess around with it, Pi-"  
Allura interrupted. "They're probably going off to spar. Keith talked to me yesterday."  
"He did? What did he say?" Pidge asked.  
"He seemed quite happy. The conversation went normally for the most part, but when I asked whether the fighting technique would help Lance and him form Voltron more efficiently, he reacted very strangely."  
Shiro buried his face in his hands.  
"You know something." Pidge guessed.  
"I don't know anything," Shiro said, his voice muffled. "I just have a hunch, and it's much better if you just leave it alone."

Pidge sighed and turned her attention back to Allura. "How did he react?"  
"Well, it seemed like he was choking on some food," Allura said. "But he hadn't eaten."  
"I'm getting to the bottom of this."


End file.
